Runaway Seto?
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Seto runs away to an unknown village south of Japan because of the pressure of being Mokuba’s perfect older brother. Read and review please?


**Title: Runaway Seto**

**Summary: Seto runs away to an unknown village south of Japan because of the pressure of being Mokuba's perfect older brother.**

**Well I'm back with a brand new story o﻿◕ ‿‿ ◕o﻿**

**Now this story is very safe, so there's nothing inappropriate.**

ᖩ

::: Seto's POV :::

Chapter 1 – Absconding 

It's Saturday, a day that I hate and I day that I will soon like; doesn't make sense? It figures. No one understands me, maybe Mokuba—no, who am I kidding?! Mokuba doesn't understand; he's one of the reasons I feel this way…

"Niisama…?" Says a familiar voice, a voice pure and innocent which shattered my thoughts but even because of that, my head shoots up to see what my lovable younger brother seeks.

"Yes Mokuba?" I ask in my usual monotone voice which Mokuba never seems to mind.

The raven-haired is smiling at me with such innocence as he speaks, "Oh well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." A frown appears, "You've been acting a bit odd lately, is anything going on?"

I slightly chuckle to myself. Mokuba shouldn't comfort me, he should never need to. I _have to_ be the one making sure nothing is wrong with him. Have I gotten weaker?

I heard the clock ticking as the silence grew, my eyes don't meet Mokuba as I say, "I'm sorry Mokuba but please don't worry about me. That's not your job, it should _never _be."

I face Mokuba who has a childish pout planted on his face.

His reply to me was quite interesting, "Niisama, why do you keep saying that to me? I'll always be here for you. Even if you don't want me to comfort you, I will."

Honestly, I was a bit stunned but my facial expression stayed the same expect with a smirk. I didn't say anything, I _couldn't _say anything but that didn't stop Mokuba.

Mokuba walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead, my eyes widened. He put his other hand on his forehead, "Well, you don't have cold."

After his hand wasn't attached to my head anymore, he was leaving but before he left, he gave my one last note, "Remember Niisama, if you need anything, you can come to me." Then he finally left, leaving me flabbergasted.

My hand touched my forehead; to the spot where Mokuba had touched me. It was still warm.

I-I can't believe Mokuba touched me like that…just like how Mother used to…

It hurts; every time I remember Mother or Father…I remember that-that no matter how hard I try…I could never be the perfect brother for Mokuba…He deserves a lot more than me......

I _try _to do my work, I made good progress earlier but now my concentration is failing me.

I spin my swivel chair to face my window. It was dark outside and the stars were shining brightly, brighter than usual. I believe when I'm in misery, life is better for all.

Flashes of my past play in my head, I feel the threats of tears, they're already forming. It's unbelievable, I'm about to cry because of my past. Something's wrong with me, I'm becoming weaker…Why is that?

I did my very best to stay alert. To be on my best condition but my best is _never _good enough.

I have one wish you see, I wish I could run away from it all. I just want to go somewhere, a place where no one has heard of me. A place where I can…start all over…

I shake my head and laugh at myself. Why am I such an idiot? As if there's a place like that but most importantly, how can I leave Mokuba? You people know me so you must know how close Mokuba.

I get up; maybe I just need to sleep.

As I got up, my foot landed on a notebook, I smile in my mind. _Mokuba left his old notebook here_.

I pick it up. He wouldn't mind if I look at it, would he? While I was scanning though the notebook, my heart skipped a beat when I came to a page close to the last. The words written were:

* * *

**NIISAMA YOU BAKA!! I HATE YOU!!!! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER!!! YOU'RE THE WORST!!! YOU LIAR!! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!!!**

* * *

Tears came rushing up my eyes; they fell rapidly down my cheek. I didn't even bother to wipe them.

What was said in the notebook…that's what Mokuba must think of me…I can't believe how badly I have failed him. At least now, I know what I should do. I don't want to ruin his life any longer.

I wipe my tears away. My face regains its former emotion. I walk to my room, looking egotistical but that's not how I felt. You can't imagine how I felt…

I take hold of a bag and put everything essential in it. I grab my cell phone and the keys to one of my many cars. I looked at myself in the mirror and my heart clenches. I'm leaving Mokuba. Just thinking of those words are painful but this is what he would want.

Before I go, I grab a pen and a piece of paper and write a little note. I stop by Mokuba room, he's fast asleep. He looks so peaceful, so happy…so innocent.

I leave the note by his drawer and give him a kiss on his forehead, just like how Mother used to do to me.

I look at his serene face one more time and permanently locking it in my mind, "I'm sorry Mokuba, I really am." I whisper as I depart from his room.

ᖩ


End file.
